


Sometimes people need a push in the right direction

by Ihni



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Art, Christmas, Daemons, Doodles, M/M, bonus:, christmas themed fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihni/pseuds/Ihni
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 42
Kudos: 88
Collections: Harringrove Holiday Exchange 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [puglover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puglover/gifts).




	2. Bonus: Daemons doodle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bonus daemons doodle ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is probably not at ALL what you had in mind but it's all I can do!
> 
> I don't know much about daemons, so I got help by the lovely Klayr, who figured out that Steve's daemon would probably be a honey badger (because it's fierce and strong and is listed as the "world's most fearless animal" in the 2002 edition of the Guinness Book of World Records, which, yeah - Steve would need a daemon who is like him, but who is more likely to drag him INTO trouble and ACT), and Billy's would be a serval (who would balance out Billy's brute strength and aggression with grace and poise, and who apparently appear to mutually avoid one another rather than fight and defend their ranges - something that would help Billy AVOID getting into trouble ... also, a serval can't be anything but sarcastic, honestly, and Billy needs that in his life, let's be real).

**Author's Note:**

> Probably not at all what you wanted. I'm sorry! But Merry Christmas! (Also I desperately want fake antlers like Billy's)


End file.
